Cold Summer
by PyroMonsoon
Summary: Riley wasn't guilty, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But that's not what the jury said. So she's sent down south into Texas to Camp Green Lake, her last resort and the state's last hope. Sentenced for thirteen hard months, Riley has to


Summary: So yeah this looks like another Holes fanstory in which girls come to camp and the guys fall for them and yadda yadda yadda. ( - fun word) But theres a catch in this one (theres always a catch) what would happen if the man that ruined her childhood was actually one of the inmates at camp? That one person who ruined her life completely is sleeping in a tent just feet away. And to top it off youve got a female room mate thats bisexual, a friend that thinks you like his boss, a fear of lizards, and you hate the heat. Not much of a great ride. And youve gone mute since youve left your home in Maine.

What if you were innocent?

**Cold Summer**

PyroMonsoon

Chapter One

Riley was used to punishment, she got it at home, at school, even on the streets where she was once safe. She came from an abusive family and an even worse foster family track record. Her most recent family had been one of the worst, and she wanted out. There was only one problem, the social workers had no where to put her, no one was willing to take her. It wasn't as though Riley was a bad kid but trouble followed her around like a lost puppy dog, and well she couldnt help but take it in. And that pup had just grown into a large and dangerous pitt bull, and it was hungry, real hungry. She had been in the worst possible place at the worst possible time. And every time adults spoke about it, she started believing in what she was being accused of.

She gazed absently out the bus window as she was transported halfway across the country to her ( and the states) last resort - a.k.a. Camp Green Lake. This so-called camp was a detention facility down south in Texas. Texas, Riley hated Texas, with its heat, dumb citizens, slow speech. Bah she hated the heat and humidity most but she knew shed miss the trees and the breeze off the ocean most of all. Thirteen months in a sweltering abandoned flat land was by no means Rileys cup of tea. She was oh-so-thrilled.

Youve got forty minutes until you reach hell, girls. You best be prepared. She looked up for the first time on her trip. The guard up front managed a cynical smile in the blistering heat. Riley glared at him before curling back up in the corner. Those supposed forty minutes seemed like forty years with nothing but a land looking very much like Swiss cheese to watch. Holes? What was this place anyway? Slowly but surely spots of orange started doting the landscape and Riley guessed they would arrive soon.

Hey, come on kids, get moving! Glancing around she realized that she wasnt the only one on the bus. There was a young girl up front, probably only a year younger then Riley if that. From the way she rubbed her eyes and stretched the northern girl assumed she had been asleep.

Riley Wolfe, Kathleen OHarlihey - Welcome to Camp Green Lake. The two stepped off the bus and looked around through squinted eyes. What a drab and desolate place, Riley muttered to herself quietly. Kathleen grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her back pocket and put them on. Then she pulled out a second pair, handing them to Riley.

Thanks, came the heavy reply. The heat was making Riley tired, fast. And with the sun being as high and searing, the glasses seemed like a blessing.

All right barbie dolls, lets get moving. Both girls whipped their heads around and glared at the man who was slowly walking toward them. He was a creepy old man, with weird-ass side burns and a face like one of those wrinkly faced dogs. Inwardly she laughed but showed no physical sign of it. Im Mr. Sir, that man behind you, thats your councilor Mr. Pedenski. Riley looked back over her shoulder to see a scrawny little man with a white nose and a rather blank clip board. Do you have any questions? Kathleen stepped forward with her head cocked slightly to the side.

Yeah - where are the other campers? The two creepy men laughed.

Why, didnt you see em? Theyre out there, digging holes. The councilor pointed out into the hazy horizon where only vague images could be distinguished. Riley and Kathleen gave each other side long glances and raised eye brows.

And so, thats how the beginning of her new life ( well the next thirteen months anyway) started. Both girls were assigned to a small tent which could accommodate a group of about five. And since the day had already started, they were given their first day off and would start tomorrow. Riley claimed the cot closest to what she considered the back of the tent in the corner. She liked the corner, you could hide in a corner. Most of their things had already been brought, though she knew some things had been taken away. Shed probably never see those items again,

Big deal, her mind thought. Its just material items, they had no value or worth.

Nothing really does, she whispered. By the time Kathleen looked up she tent mate was already passed out and sleeping soundly. The smaller girl smiled gently and started to unpack her few things; a brush, hair ties, tampons and pads (hey if she was going to be here for eleven months youve got to have the essentials), a picture which she laid face down on the bunk, and a few other miscellaneous items ie bras, underwear, etc. When she picked up her new uniform she was rather repulsed - bright orange wasnt her, she by no means Protestant. Growling slightly she slipped into half of it and let the top flop behind her. Grabbing the empty arms she tied them around her waist to act as a belt. Kathleen looked down at her ancient Chuck Taylor's and sighed, they wouldnt last long out here. Humming Taps to herself, she untied the laces and pulled them from her feet. Then with her new combat boots on, she walked her favorite shoes over to the trash can and kissed each shoe then dropped them in. She made a pouty face and waved good bye before doing a 180 and heading back to her tent.

She was slightly shocked to find the other girl up and moving about, Kathleen could have sworn the girl would be out for hours, she hadnt been gone that long had she? Taking a breath she walked up to her and did this weird finger wave thing.

Hi.

Riley looked her up and down like a vulture. This girl wasnt a threat to her, or so she assessed. Her strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin marked her of direct Irish lineage. With out a word, Riley laid back down on the bed with her hands behind her head.

Hello, she said finally. She knew that the girl was getting a bit nervous, she was obviously trying to make a good impression since they were to be tent mates for over a year but Riley just wasnt into it very much.

With a weak smile and half laugh Kathleen spoke again. Im Kathleen, but most people call me Kat. Riley scrunched up her nose at that.

Dont like it. Those were the first real words Riley had spoken aloud in about seven weeks.

Oh The words had half startled Kathleen but she regained composure.

What about Guinea, yeah that I like. And that was that, Kathleen was now Guinea. No problem really but she was a little confused as to why she was now a piece of Irish currency. Riley looked up at her. Im Riley, she held out her hand and some unofficial pact was made, those two would watch each others backs even in the worst of times.

With in the first week Riley and Guinea dug enough holes for three lifetimes, or at least thats what it felt like. Only a few of the other campers spoke to them, though it was rarely anything polite and cheerful. That was until about Rileys sixth day there when she was coming out of the showers at night and she managed to bump into someone and somehow fell down. Looking up she gave the kid a death defying look.

Sorry, are you okay? he asked putting out his hand and helping her up.

New Yorker she stated.

Huh?

Youre a New Yorker, a Yank. A city boy. She tried to wipe off the mud on her shorts and was only getting herself dirtier by the minute as she spoke. Its faint but you still have that Brooklyn accent.

He shrugged. Yeah, and? Whats wrong with once being a Yorker? By this time Riley had given up and stood there washing off her hands.

Nothin', I just didnt Id ever find any one down here thats from my neck of the woods thats all. She started walking away as the dinner bell rang.

Wait where are you from? Whats your name? he called through the throng of people but she was gone. The last thing he heard was one word Maine.

Riley was actually in a some one better mood now that she knew her and Guinea werent the only ones from the north. But she never got his name, she was slightly miffed about that. he was kinda cute. Riley stopped in her tracks and thought about that again. Mentally she slapped herself. Nothing has enough value or worth for her to be worried about. Thats all it is, something just slipped. It wont happen again.

Guinea waved her over to their table and they ate in silence, as usual. They only talked at night when they were inside their own tent. Occasionally theyd say something to each other during the day out in the hole mines as they called it but it was few and far between.

Mind if I sit here? Both girls, who had been lost in their own thoughts looked up. Guinea nodded, slightly puzzled. I just wanted to make sure Maine was all right. . . and maybe make another new friend. He smiled at Guinea who raised an eyebrow.

Maine? Riley asked.

Well, Im guessing thats either where you lived or that's your name so either way thats what Im calling you and thats what every one else will too. The two girls blinked, shook their heads, and started eating again. With a slight smile of accomplishment the boy also started his own dinner of slop.

What do they call you? Guinea asked when she had had enough of the gross food.

Im Squid. Guess what my favorite food is? Both girls cringed at the very thought of it.

Im Ka - Im Guinea. He gave an acknowledging nod and she grinned. Riley, now a.k.a. Maine, cleared her throat and got up.

Dont be out too late Guinea, murmured Maine. The strawberry blonde nodded and continued to talk with Squid. Lost in thought, Maine walked through the crowd and out the door.

Squid watched her leave. Leave her be, Squid. Im actually giving useful advice for once, dont try going after her. The two at the table looked up. There stood three convicts, one was short and in Guineas eyes rather adorable even if he did have a fro, one wore a red cap on his head and seemed a bit out of place. The third was the one that spoke and he was a big boy, and did she mean big. Turning back to Squid and Guinea the big one sat down on the bench. The names Armpit, and dont let anyone tell you other wise, got it? She smirked and raised a single eye brown. Thats Caveman and Zero he noted pointing to each of them.

Are you done yet? She didnt wait for an answer. Maine is fine, emotionally disarray and angry but by no means is she violent. At least as far as I know. And i highly doubt shed intentionally hurt Squid.

And how would you know that?

She talked to him, full sentences . . . almost. But thats a good sign. The fact that Im talking to you now is a good sign. It means we wont come and castrate you in the middle of the night, she added with a cynical smile. Guinea got up and with a final wave headed out herself, leaving each of the four boys covering up their balls.

Maine was close to her tent when she felt someone behind her. At first she thought it was Guinea, but no she would have said something. The she mused about whether or not it was Squid, but dismissed it when she realized hed say something as well. So this was a new one, someone new to frighten. Turning she swung her arm out into a punch but it was caught by someone with strong hands. She looked into the eyes, well the rather dirty glasses of her captor. He had an air of authority about him but it she had a feeling that the so-called power he had was misused, repeatedly.

Releasing her arm the other two with him stepped forward, one was hispanic and had a kid-ish air about him, the other was a tall caucasian with fro like blonde hair. Their leader was an average height black kid (or African American, take your pick of the term) who blended in with the night.

This is Magnet and Zigzag. And Im X-ray. We are D-Tent. Maine itched her nose, rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the tent. Hey, Im not done talking to you! get back here! Maine stopped and turned.

Magnet, Zigzag, it was nice meeting you. But I suggest you remove youre leader before I get angry. I dont take orders from anyone and especially from muddy little boys. With a quick forced smile she left and would not turn back. She left X-ray dumbfounded and Magnet giggling like a little girl.

Getting back to her tent seemed like heaven as sleep quickly took over, threatening to never leave.

Squid, Armpit, Caveman, and Zero were all walking behind Guinea, whispering among themselves.

Damn, shes feisty. I like her. Whats her name again?

Guinea, Zero said quietly, watching her walk and stretch at the same time. Squid shook his head, they hadnt even seen Maine yet and they were drooling over the little Irish one.

Youve got to see Maine, he murmured. Guinea is nice but wait till you see her friend, oh man -

Squid? Squid? Caveman waved his hand in front of his friends glazed over eyes.

Oh, that dog is taken. Armpit poked him and made fun all over again, even though he was the first one to say dont go near her.

Guinea laughed as she walked ahead of them and shook her head. Boys will be boys she thought. Maybe this place wont be so terrible. When she got to her tent she waved good night over her shoulder and stretched. Maine was breathing heavily but it was ragged and uneven. Guinea passed it off as another bad nightmare and went to bed, hoping for a decent nights rest.

Maine shivered violently in her sleep that night, teeth chattering and talking about something unseen and dangerous. Shed abruptly wake up every half hour but then fall back into sleep. Around four in the morning she woke up choking off a scream. Deciding to get up now rather than in an hour she got dressed for the day and walked out of her tent heading for the spicket by the showers. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she finished washing her face. From her visual area no one was there but something was wrong. She knew something evil was there, something that wanted her in harm. A hiss drew her attention to the ground by her foot.

Eleven spots . . .  By her feet were four yellow spotted lizards. Maine was frozen solid. She hated lizards, she hated the desert, she hated this place. She was a girl made of cold, snow, ice and water. Maine wasnt a screamer, her vocal chords were usually too stiff and frozen to work but right now, after having a nightmare and then being surrounded by four deadly lizards . . . not really her cup of tea. The most she could muster was a short but loud HELP!

The lizards moved back a little ways frightened from the noise and it was just enough time and space for Maine to run to the Rec Hall. The four demons ran after her and were gaining fast.

Maine!

Riley! Squid and Guinea stood shocked and frightened as she ran toward them with deadly reptiles behind her.

A shot rang out.

Then another.

And another.

Then one more.

Maine looked to her left and there was Mr. Sir gun in hand. Git goin

The three nodded and headed back to Squids tent since it was closest. Guinea riddled her with questions as they walked. Maine just hugged herself, rubbing her arms for warmth and answered with shakes of her head.

What were you doing up so early? asked Squid, pulling back the tent flap for her. She was about to answer but stopped when she came face to face with X-ray again.

Guinea stopped short as well Uh -oh Squid looked back and forth between the two, slightly crest fallen that they were giving each other so much attention. Hello Zero, Armpit, Caveman.

Morning, they all yawned at once, even little Zero. He smiled at Guinea and finished tying his boot. She blushed and turned the other way. Zigzag and Magnet waved hello with tired eyes and yawns.

Finally X-ray looked away, grabbing his canteen and walking out. Maine closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Hes no longer a threat, she said aloud.

She can talk? Maine opened her eyes and looked around, she was calm and collected first time since she left home. She even smiled as she noted everyone there. The bell sounded breaking her one moment of serenity. The boys moved out to the common with Guinea in the middle. Squid sat down on his bed taking off his cap and rubbing his face with his hands.

Squid? She walked up to him and knelt down to his current level. He looked at her and gave a weak smile. Never having to deal with this, Maine bit her lip for a moment trying to think of something to say.

Hey thanks for earlier. Just coming out was enough. She stood up, clearing her throat and biting her lip.

Hey, Maine! Come on! Guinea called from outside. Pausing at the opening she looked back and smiled.

Thanks she whispered.

Guinea stood outside waiting with two shovels. He okay? she asked as the headed out to the fields. Maine nodded, falling back into her quiet mode.

That day wasnt as bad for the girls, both had an extra jolt of energy that was used to dig deep and dig fast. Maine wasnt sure what it was but she was in a better mood and actually spoke to Guinea during lunch. It wasnt much, just some idle chat but it was progress in Guineas eyes. The little Irish girl was especially pleased when Maine said hi to Squid when he walked by.

It was just after that when Guinea, Maine and Zero jumped out of their holes marking that they were done. Guinea grinned as the rest of D-Tent looked at them in shock, they had never gotten done so fast. She ran to catch up to Zero and talked to him on her way back to camp. Maine walked behind them, far enough to be out of listening range and able to think for herself. Within the time it took for Maine to get back she decided that if this was to happen every day, finishing early that is, then shed need something besides the Rec hall to keep her busy. But what to do was the question, pool was getting boring, she read her book twice, and there wasnt anyone to hang out with since she wouldnt talk.

Sitting down on a step to the Rec hall, Maine looked out across the common absently searching for Guinea. She spotted the small 56 form by D-Tent with Zero. Maine sighed, at least one of them was starting to fit in.

Hmm, Riley Wolfe, didnt expect to find you here. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as the voice triggered something in her mind. She started to turn around when a foot planted itself in her shoulder blade and pushed her forward. Being on the middle step gave her a short fall but she landed hard on her left shoulder. Groaning slightly, Maine rolled over onto her back and looked up into the sun, squinting her searched for whoever it was that had pushed her down the stairs. A dark figure leaned over her and Maine cried out.

**Author Notes**: WOO Cliff hanger! Those always suck ya no? Well What started out as a stupid way to pass my time has no developed into a story. Yes i know, a fanfic off of Holes but hey its an awesome book and an awesome movie. For those you that like Twitch, sorry but he wont be making an appearance any time soon. Sorry.

As for this thing with X-ray. I want to make it clear that Riley is by no means prejudice or racist. Its the fact that he tried to tell her what to do that fuels her amnesty toward him. Dont worry X-ray fans, hell become a friend later on.

This isnt a ZigzagOC fic nor is this a ZeroOC fic. I dont plan on making Guinea and Zero a couple just really good friends (no there will be no benefits) I own all rights to Riley Wolfe and Kathleen OHarlihey and this mystery psychopath. I wish I owned Squid and Zero but I dont :( The character concept for them belongs to Disney and the great and wonderful Mr. Louis Sachar. The actors in the movie obviously own themselves.

Word Count for Initial Chapter: 3400 Word Count in Total: 3731


End file.
